


Just my luck

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Just his luck having to hand in an extra assignment so he wouldn’t risk detention, just his luck that five minutes before the deadline a magical mistletoe would be the thing which could make him miss his deadline, and just his luck that the one stuck with him was the most snotty brat in the entire school.





	Just my luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mini-fest 2018 fest round, the prompt was Draco/Ron "Attack of the Mistletoe!"

His friends were having fun in the common room while he had to run down to the dungeon to deliver the extra assignment he was given, all thanks to his last one being accidentally exploded by Seamus. Luckily for him Snape was in a good mood and allowed him to redo his assignment, while punishing Seamus. While Ron didn’t like the thought of his friend being in detention it was hard feeling sorry for him when Ron had to rewrite ten pages in two days while doing his other homework as well.

The deadline was at ten that evening, and thanks to his fun friends he’d forgotten the time, luckily for him Hermione remembered him just in time.

Jumping the remaining steps Ron sprinted towards the potion classroom, just running past the Slytherin common room when he was forcefully yanked back by an invisible force, causing him to fall on his ass.

“What the...” he began to say when he noticed he wasn’t alone, Draco had just left the Slytherin common room and was standing a few feet away from Ron. “Did you do that?” Ron demanded to know as he stood up. Luckily the assignment was still held together tightly in his hand so he didn’t have to pick up every sheet and figure out which page was first and so on.

“What are you talking about Weasley?”

“Did you pull me back?” Draco looked completely baffled by Ron’s accusation, maybe he’d been wrong, maybe Draco hadn’t been the one behind it all. “Forget it,” he said, deciding Draco wasn’t as important as avoiding detention he ignored the Slytherin.

As he tried to leave he found himself being pulled back again. Confused he looked around, trying to figure out if anyone were jinxing him. Unless Draco had learned wandless magic he wasn’t the one, but Ron couldn’t see anyone else in the hallway.

“Whoever is doing this better stop, unless you want me to break your nose!” Ron called out, but there was no sounds in the hallway besides the ones Draco and he made.

“You’re crazy,” Draco said before he tried to leave as well, only to be pulled back just like Ron had. For once the two of them shared a look of confusion. “If you’re doing this Weasley then-”

“Relax weazel face, I’m not interested in you tonight, I have to deliver this assignment to Snape before ten.”

That was when they both noticed the thing that was keeping them from leaving, magical mistletoe.

“No no no no no,” Ron cried as he looked from the green decorations to Snape’s office. “I must deliver the assignment in time,” he moaned. The one time he actually put some effort into his assignment and he was prevented from delivering it in time by a freaking plant!

“And I have better things to do as well,” Draco commented before he tried to walk away from the mistletoe again, only for his attempt to fail a second time.

“You just had to walk out of the common room at that precise moment, didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about? You’re the one not supposed to be here.” Draco had a point, not that Ron would ever admit to it.

“Lisen, I have to deliver this, do you think that if we move together we can head to Snape’s office?” He was desperate and in desperate times he would be willing to ask a Slytherin for help.

Of course Draco didn’t care about being friendly. “What’s in it for me?”

“As if you want anything I might offer,” Ron joked, even though it slightly hurt knowing that none of his items would ever be good enough for someone like Malfoy.

“You have a point, and maybe Snape knows how to break this cursed plant.”

They then tried to walk together, but sadly the spell didn’t care about how far they were from each other, it was instead about how far they were from the stupid plant itself.

“Well, we tried,” Draco said in a defeated voice.

“Professor Snape!” Ron called, feeling more desperate as the clock moved closer to the deadline.

“Don’t bother, he’s put a silencing spell on his door so all noises further away from it won’t be heard.”

“Just my luck,” Ron mumbled, his anger increasing as he thought of having to spend time in detention.

“Maybe the Slytherin’s know what to do,” Draco suggested.

It was a well known fact that Ron could be impulsive whenever he was angry, and the more he thought about detention the angrier he got. Because of that he didn’t really think of what he was doing next before it was almost over.

“Fuck it,” he said as he turned towards Draco and grabbed the Slytherin’s face, pulling him into a kiss. A small peck might have been enough, but he didn’t want to risk it so his lips were glued to Draco’s far longer than he planned to.

As his mind was still not working properly he began to kiss Draco like he had kissed his ex-girlfriend, and to his shock he could feel Draco’s lips move slightly against his.

It was the realization of who he was kissing that brought him back from his angry state and pushed him into an embarrassed state which caused his whole face to grow red. Pulling back he could see Draco’s cheeks and neck was affected by a faint blushing as well.

“Sorry,” he managed to say before running away from Draco, glad the spell was no longer holding him there, but afraid of what Draco might do next.

He made the delivery just in time, another minute and his next five weekends would be booked by detention in the dungeon. Snape didn’t look to be too pleased about him making it in time, but at least he didn’t humiliate him further.

As he left the potion classroom Ron carefully looked at where he’d been standing with Draco, glad to see that the teenage by was no longer there, as well as the stupid mistletoe. Recognising the blush across his skin Ron quickly headed up to his bedroom, knowing that if he stayed with his friends they would certainly see he was hiding something.

“Fuck,” he whispered while running, unable to stop thinking about the stupid kiss, which felt surprisingly nice.


End file.
